


At its end

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its fate would be becoming a burnt out skeleton of charred metal...Hutch POV, missing scene for "The Set-Up"</p>
            </blockquote>





	At its end

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #31 'fire', missing scene for „The Set-Up"

**At its end**

by Belladonna

 

Flames engulf everything, destroy what once was something beautiful.

 

Eating through the body of the car, metal screaming, leather seats melting.

 

It didn't deserve this.

 

I was shocked when the car exploded, died a horrible death in fire and heat. Didn't want to look, yet couldn't turn my eyes away from the carnage. The Torino's fate would be becoming a burnt out skeleton of charred metal.

 

Never liked the car as much as he did. But while it just hurt me to watch its forceful demise, I cannot imagine how it must be for him, seeing his beloved car die.


End file.
